The Son of Space
by PrussianCrystal
Summary: The son of Heero and Relena, who's head has been filled with different views on war, follows his own emtions and chooses to fight in one


sonofspace.html For his entire life, Tamen Peacecraft Yuy's thoughts have been filled with the different opinions of both his mother and father. With so many different views on war filling his head, how will he react when he has to fight in one? 

The Son of Space 

~Prologue~ 

Squinting as much as he possibly could without completely closing his hazel colored eyes, Tamen boarded the space shuttle. Without so much as a second glance back at his parents, the sixteen year old boy let the shuttle doors close behind him. He let out a hiss of a sigh as they did though, clenching his gloved fists as he walked to the cockpit, forbidden tears stinging his eyes. 

As he entered the cockpit he was greeted only with the sight on unfamiliar faces, most much older than himself, some cheerful, some expressionless, some daring. Most were men, and appeared to be at least in their early thirties. For the first time in all his life Tamen felt out of place. Even the women looked stronger than him, with fearless masked that seemed glued to their strong yet beautiful faces. He had to remember though, what his father had told him before he left. They were all there for the same reason. No matter how old they were, nor if they were male or female, they were aiming for the same goal. 

"Tamen." The sound of his name was unfamiliar being said by such a soft, gentle voice. The voice practically carried the boy over to its source, which he saw to be a young girl, looking either the same age at himself or younger, with light brown eyes and long, wavy brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. A couple curls framed her pale, smooth face and she wore a female's flight suit, which encased her small lithe form. 

"You're Tamen Peacecraft-? 

"Peacecraft Yuy." He finished. Everyone he had met during his lifetime seemed so confused that he had two last names. It wasn't highly unusual, many children with divorced parents shared both names, however, in Tamen's case, the only reason was that "Yuy" was not his father's real name. It was, however, what everyone knew and called him by. 

"Right, you can sit here. Don't touch anything unless instructed." The girl ordered. Tamen raised an eyebrow at the girl before sitting down in the seat next to her, leaning his elbows on the control panels, although careful not to hit anything switches or buttons. 

"So Relena Peacecraft's son *actiually* got into the army." A voice from behind him said. Tamen jerked his head towards the offending voice, and spotted another teenager around his age. "It's surprising since Relena Peacecraft is so obsessed with this so called, 'Peaceful' world. I expected her to keep her baby at home....locked up....reading peace promoting newspaper articles-" 

"Hey, why don't you shut the hell up?" Tamen snapped. The boy looked surprised for a split second, then grinned, resting his head in his hands. 

"Hey, sorry man. I guess with a mom and dad like yours you have mixed opinions." Tamen's eyes narrowed at that comment. The boy grinned again, pushing a strand of his shoulder length red hair behind his ear. "I mean, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't your mom always telling you not to fight and right next to her is your dad telling you about the battles he's fought and witnessed. How to know which way to face? Which path to choose?" Tamen stared at the boy blankly, and caught the girl beside him looking at him out of the corner of her eye. 

"Yeah Tamen, what's your deal?" The girl spoke. Tamen felt his cheeks getting warm, but he didn't know if it was from embarrassment or rage. Sure it was true, his parents were always telling him different points of view on war, and fighting. For his entire life his head had been filled with oopsite meanings for everything he was being told. Now, when he finally had his chance to live his life the way he wanted to live it, as a solider, all he was getting was more questions. What were his opinions? What were his views? 

Tamen leaned on the back on his chair, facing towards the boy behind him. His eyes narrowed in deep thought. 

"I guess that scariest thing about is, I don't even know myself." 

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for this complete and total teaser. I don't plan to pick up on this fic until I'm done with the other two I'm working on. I'm sorry for anyone that likes this! I do, personally; but I can't keep stacking up fics. So, until I stop being so lazy and finish my other two fics, this one's on hold. ^_^;; That doesn't mean suggestions and comments aren't welcome, though. 


End file.
